Red Apple and Mint
by OrdinaryQ
Summary: Side Story dari S O U R. Warning : Rated M, Yaoi, BDSM and Drug Use. Please pay attention before reading. Beta-ed by Kirigaya Kyuu.


**Red Apple and Mint**

A Side Story o R

A Rated M fanfiction by **OrdinaryFujoshi**

 _Kuroko no Basuke_ © Fujimaki Tadatoshi

.

.

Langit lembayung senja, lengkap dengan sedikit awan yang bertebaran. Aroma wangi apel merah dengan sedikit aroma manis stroberi bercampur dengan udara di sekitar SMA Seito. Tentu tak semua orang bisa menikmati aroma manis ini, karena aroma buah-buahan itu bukan aroma biasa, aroma manis ini adalah aroma khas seorang Omega. Hanya orang-orang dengan gen unik sebagai Alpha, Beta, dan Omega yang bisa menikmati aroma unik yang menguar dari tubuh remaja lelaki bersurai merah-hitam ini.

"Sudah sore, ternyata..." sebuah suara meluncur keluar dari bibir sang empunya aroma manis tersebut. Kagami Taiga. Seorang Omega yang awalnya punya kehidupan yang tenang-tenang saja sebagai anak teladan kesayangan guru, hemat, cerdas, cermat, rajin menabung dan menyiram tanaman, serta warga negara yang mengamalkan Pancasila, UUD 1945, juga Dasadarma Pramuka. Mendadak kehidupannya berubah drastis tiga hari terakhir ini. Berawal dari perjumpaannya dengan seorang berandalan dengan aroma mint segar−sangat maskulin dan menenangkan bagi Kagami−di lapangan basket dekat apartemennya, yang kemudian menjadi teman sekelasnya tepat kemarin, hidup Kagami mulai menampakkan perubahan.

Omega yang masih sendiri ini berjalan menyusuri jalan yang lumayan sepi, kakinya dilangkahkan menuju halte bus yang mempunyai rute ke arah apartemennya. Tiga hari ia melihat si pemuda kulit dim beraroma mint itu−Aomine−tiga hari juga ia ketiban sial yang bertubi-tubi.

Hari pertama, saat melihatnya berkelahi dengan tiga orang lain di lapangan basket. Kekuatan yang luar biasa dari sang Alpha sudah cukup untuk membuat Kagami kesulitan tidur di malam harinya karena terbayang sorot mata tajam dari manik sapphire Aomine yang sempat bertubrukan dengan manik crimson miliknya. Sorot mata yang liar dan ganas−tapi sekaligus indah dan menawan.

Hari kedua, rasanya Kagami bisa saja meleleh di bangkunya ketika ia melihat sosok pemuda dim itu memasuki ruang kelas 1-3. Ia mengingat hampir semua detil pertemuannya dengan Aomine hari itu. Langkah kakinya yang tegap dan gagah saat memasuki kelas. Goresan empat kanji yang kasar dan berantakan, tapi juga entah mengapa menarik untuk terus dilihat. Kapur yang melayang di udara dan masuk tepat ke dalam kotak kapur. Gesturnya yang sombong dan angkuh. Juga ketelitian pemuda dim yang nyaris saja mengenali wajahnya−meskipun tanpa kacamata. Ah, jangan lupa juga aksi h(ero)ik Aomine untuk 'menyelamatkan' Kagami dari para Alpha kelaparan dengan mengatakan Kagami adalah calon _mate_ -nya, sayangnya hanya untuk mengerjai Kagami, bukan sepenuhnya untuk menolongnya atau serius ingin menjadi _mate_ -nya−cukup untuk membuat Kagami patah hati.

Hari ketiga−hari ini, karena ia terlambat bangun dan _hampir_ saja terlambat sekolah, ia bertemu dengan si pemuda bersurai _navy_ blue di perjalanan, dengan keadaan masih berkacamata. Akhirnya ketahuan juga oleh Aomine jika Kagami berkacamata−orang yang sama yang bertemu pandang dengannya di lapangan basket malam sesudah perkelahian yang dimenangkan telak oleh Aomine itu. Cukup sial untuk Kagami karena ketahuan. Pagi tadi terpaksa ia meminjamkan buku pada Aomine−yang ternyata Hyuuga- _sensei_ tahu itu bukunya. Yang paling sial hari ini tentu saja saat Hyuuga- _sensei_ memberikan tugas yang nyaris tak mungkin untuknya. _Mission Impossible_. Salah. Itu film.

Kagami sudah duduk menunggu dengan tenang di halte bus sekitar SMA Seito. Sekelilingnya tak ada tanda-tanda kehidupan. Angin sore bertiup sepoi-sepoi, dan Kagami pun hanyut dalam lamunannya yang entah apa.

* * *

 **GREP!**

Sebuah tangan yang cukup besar dan berkulit dim membekap mulut Kagami dari belakang dengan sebuah saputangan, mencegahnya berteriak. Aroma familiar menyeruak dari sosok yang berdiri di belakang Kagami, yang membekapnya saat ini.

' _A-Aomine?!'_ Kagami terkejut bukan kepalang.

Si pemuda dim hanya diam saja, di wajahnya tersungging sebuah senyuman, atau lebih tepatnya sebuah seringai. Matanya berkilat ganas dan buas. Ia memaksa Kagami menghirup apapun yang sudah dituangkannya ke saputangan yang digunakannya untuk membekap sang Omega.

' _K-Klo..ro..form...'_ pikir Kagami. Matanya mulai berat, badannya mulai lemas. Kesadarannya sudah mulai hilang. Mendadak, semua yang ada di hadapannya tertutup layar hitam legam segelap langit malam.

.

.

 _Cklang_

Suara besi rantai.

' _D-Dimana.. Aku?'_ batin Kagami pada dirinya sendiri, mendapati ia berada di sebuah ruangan yang gelap. Ia mencoba menarik tangannya yang entah bagaimana bisa terentang lebar di atas kepalanya.

 _Cklang_

' _R-Rantai?!'_

Kagami mencoba menarik kakinya kali ini. Bunyi yang sama tetap terdengar. Perasaan Kagami langsung berubah. Mendapati dirimu pingsan tiba-tiba karena seseorang, lalu tiba-tiba terbangun di atas kasur, dengan tangan dan kaki terikat−pikir Kagami−pasti bukan sesuatu yang baik.

"H-Halo? A-Ada orang?" Kagami berbisik pelan.

"Sudah sadar, Hentaiga-kun?" sebuah suara yang berat, serak, tapi juga sangat seksi−tentu saja−terdengar dari sudut ruangan.

"Ao...mine?" bisik Kagami ragu. Ia ragu suara yang menjawabnya itu adalah suara teman sekelasnya, si pemuda dim Alpha dengan aroma mint maskulin itu. Telinganya tak percaya itu suara Aomine, tapi hidungnya kenal betul aroma mint ini. Aroma Aomine. Yang dipanggil tak merespon.

 _Pip_

"H-Hiyaa! Ap-Apa ini... Ahhn.. Ah!"

Sosok yang tadinya berada di sudut ruangan itu mulai mendekat. Lampu di sebelah tempat tidur dinyalakan. Wajah Aomine terlihat jelas, lengkap dengan seringai dan tatapan ganasnya. Di tangan kanan Aomine terlihat benda yang agaknya mirip dengan sebuah _remote controller_ kecil. Dan kelihatannya, benda itulah yang menyebabkan benda-benda lain berbentuk kapsul yang menempel di dada Kagami, tepat di kedua _nipple_ -nya, bergetar dengan kecepatan sedang.

" _Enjoying yourself, Kagami?_ " si pemuda dim memanjat kasur tempat tubuh Kagami yang sudah setengah telanjang−setengah, karena boxer biru tua Kagami masih terpasang, menutupi bagian kejantanannya−terbaring. " _Let me make you feel even better_ ," bisik si pemuda tepat di telinga Kagami. Nafasnya yang panas berhembus ke daun telinga Kagami, membuat andil besar untuk membuatnya _turn on_. Tunggu. Bukankah seharusnya ia menolak Aomine? Bukankah seharusnya ia berusaha melepaskan diri−kalau ia bisa−atau membuat Aomine membatalkan niatnya untuk merenggut keperawanan anal Kagami? Kenapa malah ia terbuai aroma mint maskulin Aomine? Kenapa ia terbuai, dan tubuhnya malah merasakan panas membara di sekitar perutnya, padahal ia tidak dalam periode _in heat_?

"Ah... Obatnya mulai bekerja, ya? Bagaimana rasanya, Kagami? Menikmatinya?" Aomine menumpukan wajahnya pada telapak tangannya, 'menonton' Kagami yang sudah mendesah-desah sendiri, hanya dengan dua _vibrator_ kapsul.

"Ahh.. Ahaahnn.. Ao..mine.. Hnnhh..."

"Aa.." Aomine membebaskan salah satu _nipple_ Kagami dari alat yang menempel padanya. "Lihat, Kagami? Keras sekali," jari-jari Aomine mulai bergerak menekan-nekan _nipple_ Kagami, memberikan sensasi lain yang bahkan lebih nikmat dirasa di kulit sensitif Kagami. "Aroma apel merah, Kagami?" Aomine masih memuntir-muntir _nipple_ Kagami. "Manis." Aomine bergerak, memposisikan diri di atas tubuh Kagami tanpa menyentuh kulit putih Kagami. "Ah, warnanya merah sekali, ranum," Aomine melepaskan kapsul lain yang menempel di _nipple_ Kagami. "Aku jadi ingin coba," Aomine menjilat bibir atasnya. " _Jaa, itadakimasu._ "

"Uhhkk! Haa.. Ahhn! Ao..mineee!" Kagami menjerit ketika ia merasakan lidah Aomine menyentuh _nipple_ kanannya, mengulunya dengan tanpa beban. _Nipple_ Kagami yang lain juga tak kalah merasakan nikmat, karena jemari Aomine tak henti-hentinya disentuhkan pada kulit yang mulai memerah itu. Sentuhan-sentuhan Aomine serasa membakar kulitnya.

Aomine masih menikmati desahan Kagami yang entah bagaimana terdengar seperti musik di telinganya. Sekali-sekali, dikecupnya dada bidang Kagami perlahan, tak ketinggalan hisapan dan gigitan kecil untuk meninggalkan bekas di kulit putih mulus Kagami. Malam ini, Kagami akan di- _claim_ untuk menjadi miliknya. Bekas-bekas _kissmarks_ itu yang menjadi bukti nyata. Perlahan tapi pasti, kecupan Aomine mulai berpindah dari dada Kagami menuju perut Kagami yang cukup berotot. Tangannya mulai berpindah dari _nipple_ Kagami menuju pinggangnya, dengan sabar melepaskan boxer biru tua ketat yang masih tertinggal di sana.

"Ao..mine?" tanya Kagami dengan nafas terengah-engah, melihat si pemuda dim masih terpaku menatap bagian selangkangannya.

"Hm?" sebuah gumaman dengan nada eksotis terdengar. Wajah Kagami berubah semerah rambutnya seketika.

"Kenapa−?"

"Diam!" bentak Aomine. "Kalau mau tanya kenapa aku berhenti, sebaiknya kamu urungkan niatmu itu," ujar sang Alpha pelan. "Karena aku hanya berpikir apa yang akan kulakukan dengan _benda_ sekeras ini," lanjut Aomine dengan suara sangat pelan, tangannya bergerak menggenggam milik Kagami, memberikan pijatan dan kocokan pelan.

"Ughh.. Haaa.. Ahn! Ah! Aomine−aku.. Fuaa-ahn.." Kagami berusaha mengatur nafasnya, berusaha tetap tenang dari stimulasi luar biasa yang dirasakan kejantanannya yang sangat sensitif. "Aomine... Berhenti.. Ahh−tolong..."

"Berhenti? Saat kamu sedang menikmatinya seperti ini, kamu memintaku berhenti? Jangan bercanda, Kagami!" Aomine terkekeh pelan. Jari telunjuk tangan Aomine yang masih terbebas bergerak menuju bagian belakang Kagami. Dengan gerakan singkat, satu ruas jari telunjuk Aomine dipaksa masuk.

"Ahn!" jerit Kagami. "S-Sakit, sakit, Aomine!" keluhnya.

"Ah, justru itu yang ingin aku dengar, Kagami..." nada bicara Aomine terlalu seduktif untuk dijelaskan dengan kata-kata. "Sakit pun kamu tetap menikmatinya, kan?" Aomine mendorong lagi jarinya semakin masuk kedalam anus sang Omega.

"Ao..mi..ne... Keluarkan.. Kumohon..." cairan bening mulai terkumpul di pelupuk Kagami. Rasanya begitu menyakitkan dan aneh, ketika ada sesuatu memasuki anusnya tanpa dilumuri apapun sebagai pelumas.

" _Like hell I would_ ," Aomine mendesis. Satu jari digerakkan maju dan mundur perlahan, dan berubah menjadi lebih cepat setelah beberapa waktu. Dirasa cukup longgar, Aomine memaksa jari keduanya masuk untuk membuat otot-otot rektum Kagami lebih longgar lagi. Dua jari yang terbenam di dalam tubuh Kagami itu digerakkannyaseperti menggunting, dengan tujuan untuk melemaskan dan melonggarkan otot-otot anal Kagami.

Jeritan Kagami lebih keras kali ini. Bagian bawah tubuhnya serasa terbakar, ia merasa seakan jari-jari Aomine akan merobek anusnya. "Aomine... Stop.. Kumohon..."

Entah kenapa kali ini Aomine mendengarkan Kagami. Ditariknya kedua jari tangan kanannya keluar dari tubuh Kagami. Tangan kirinya juga sudah berhenti menstimulasi kepunyaan Kagami. Kagami menghembuskan nafas lega untuk sementara waktu. Aomine _mungkin_ sudah cukup puas. Sayang Kagami salah. Suaranya kembali tercekat ketika tangan-tangan Aomine yang kuat menggenggam otot-ototnya dan kuku-kuku Aomine terbenam dalam kedua paha Kagami.

"Ahk!"/ "Ugh,"

Dengan satu gerakan paksa, sebagian dari milik Aomine memasuki anus Kagami. Tidak membiarkan Kagami beradaptasi dengan keadaan baru yang dialaminya, tidak membiarkan Kagami menyesuaikan tubuhnya dengan ukuran kejantanan Aomine yang dipaksa masuk, Aomine tetap mendorong masuk sisa dari kejantanannya yang belum masuk ke dalam anus Kagami.

"Ahhnn.. Ahh.. Ah-hnnhh.. S-Sakit.. Aomine.. J-Jang-aahnnn..."

Aomine tak peduli. Agaknya ia memilih fokus pada gerakan pinggulnya daripada ocehan dan desahan Kagami.

.

.

"Uhhn.. Ha-ah.. Kagami... Sudah masuk semuanya... Ahaha.."

Keduanya sama-sama terengah-engah. Kagami masih terbaring lemas, tubuhnya masih mati rasa dengan semua ransangan Aomine. Aomine juga kelihatan cukup kelelahan, peluh bertetesan dari wajah dan dadanya, menetes membasahi tubuh Omega yang terbaring di bawah tubuhnya. Tetapi saat-saat sunyi−jika nafas terengah-engah keduanya tidak dihitung−tidak berlangsung lama. Aomine rupanya cukup cepat mengumpulkan lagi tenaganya.

Pinggul Aomine mulai bergerak kasar maju dan mundur, medorong dan menarik keluar miliknya yang masih berada di dalam Kagami. Tidak ada kata perlahan untuk gerakan Aomine kali ini. Dari awal pinggulnya sudah digerakkan secepat dan sekasar mungkin, kulitnya yang bermandi keringat ditabrakkan dengan kulit Kagami yang juga tidak berbeda.

"Aomine.. Keluarkan..." Kagami masih mendesah-desah.

"Tch," Aomine kesal. Dipaksanya miliknya keluar-masuk tubuh Kagami bahkan dua kali lebih cepat dari sebelumnya. "Kagami," panggil Aomine. "Aku sudah bilang jangan bercanda... Bagaimana aku bisa mengeluarkan milikku ini jika kamu terus mendorong dengan paksa supaya aku segera masuk lagi, memenuhi nafsumu?" bisik Aomine.

Kagami membuang muka. Ada apa dengan tubuhnya? Rasanya yang dikatakan Aomine benar. Memang sedari tadi Aomine terus menggumamkan kata 'sempit sekali', tapi otot-ototnya menyempit di sekeliling milik Aomine, itu bukan sepenuhnya salahnya, kan? Ini juga bagian dari efek obat yang diminumkan atau disuntikkan Aomine entah bagaimana, sebelum ia mulai 'bermain' dengan tubuh Kagami. Mungkin karena efek obat itu juga Kagami mulai merasa gerakan kasar Aomine berubah menjadi nikmat. Kagami tak tahu. Desahan yang awalnya digunakan untuk mengekspresikan rasa sakit mendadak berubah menjadi desah nikmat.

"Kagami... Kau ingin lebih, bukan? Tenang saja... Malam masih panjang... Dan aku akan membuatmu lebih gila dengan rengkuhanku..." Kalimat Aomine seakan membaca pikiran Kagami. Masih dengan kecepatan yang sama, batang kejantanan Aomine bergerak keluar-masuk rektum Kagami yang mulai terasa lebih longgar.

Aomine menghirup aroma apel merah di ceruk leher Kagami, menghirup setiap aroma yang bercampur dengan oksigen di sekitarnya dengan rakus. Candu akan aroma nan manis dan segar merangsang birahinya lebih liar setiap detiknya. Ia menghembuskan nafas panas ke telinga sang Omega manis bertubuh kekar dibawahnya, berbisik serak setengah gila. "Kau tahu... Melihatmu yang terisak tak berdaya... Membuatku semakin bernafsu untuk menghabisimu... Malam ini... Dan malam-malam seterusnya... Berdua..."

Nafas Kagami tercekat. Iyakah Aomine serius kali ini? Apakah ia hanya mempermainkannya, sama seperti kali sebelumnya? "B-Benarkah?" tanya Kagami setengah tak percaya.

Sebuah kecupan panas mendarat di bibir Kagami. Kecupan penuh nafsu yang berusaha mendominasinya. Kecupan basah yang membuat Kagami serasa melihat bintang-bintang di atas kepalanya. Pinggul Aomine pun belum berhenti memuaskannya. Seketika Kagami memotong ciuman panas itu ketika ia merasa Aomine menyentuh bagian istimewanya.

"Aomine!" seru Kagami. "Ahhhh-aaahnn... Disana... Disanaaahhnnn!"

"Taiga... Taiga... Kau panas sekali... Kau membuatku gila... Taigaahhh..." Hujaman Aomine semakin keras dan cepat.

"Ngghh... Daikih... Dai...Ki... Hhhnnnn.. Ahhh..."

"Y-Ya... Taiga?"

" _Mmoooree... Fhast...terr.. Deep...errr!_ Mmhhhmmnn.. Da...ikiiihh!"

.

.

* * *

"Kagami," sebuah suara memanggil Kagami. Yang dipanggil tidak bereaksi.

"Kagami!" panggil suara itu lagi.

Sebuah tangan melambai-lambai tepat di depan Kagami. Tubuh Kagami diguncang-guncang. "Kagami!" panggil suara itu lagi.

"Ah-Iya!"

"Mau sampe kapan lo disini terus? Udah mau malem!"

"A-Ah! I-Iya! Aku pulang!" Kagami bangkit dari tempatnya duduk.

"Oi, Kagami. Mending kalo lo lagi _in heat_ , lo di rumah aja deh."

"Aku tidak sedang _in heat_!" bantah Kagami. "Aku pulang, Aomine!" Sang Omega beraroma apel berjalan meninggalkan sang Alpha beraroma mint yang masih terlalu di tempatnya, bingung.

.

.

.

Ya. Semua adegan panas dengan Alpha berkulit dim diatas hanya fantasi Kagami belaka.

.

* * *

A/n :

 **Ordinary :** Ehem. Hai. Aku minta maaf. Maaf sudah menistakan karakter. Maaf sudah bikin Side Story gila begini. Maaf juga udah menghancurkan bagian klimaks yang HARUSNYA dan DIHARAPKAN ada. Bisa dibilang tulisan ini sampah sekali, aku malu sendiri.

Ya, ini aku tulis sendiri. Kyuu gamau karena masih kecil, alasannya gitu. Padahal dia baca juga. Huft. Sudahlah. Biar dosa ini kutanggung seorang diri /lebay mode on/

SPECIAL THANKS TO : Ffureiya-san! Dia udah ngasih banyak contoh dirty talking yang luar biasa bikin panas, melengkapi fic tidak sempurna ini.

SPECIAL THANKS (LAGI) TO : TheUltramarine. Kalau bukan dia yang request Side Story ret M dengan tema Sadistic Aomine x Innocent Kagami, fic ini kemungkinan besar tidak akan ada. Atau mungkin ada, tapi ga di publish. Hehehe. Maaf kalo misalnya Sadistic Ao-nya kurang dapet, atau Kaga-nya kurang innocent. Maaf sejuta maaf..

UNTUK YANG BACA, MINTA REVIEWNYA UNTUK AUTHOR RET M YANG MASIH NEWBIE INI YAH, BIAR LAIN KALI BISA NULIS YANG LEBIH HOT LAGI.

Buat yang baca fi sebelum baca fic ini, saya ucapkan banyak terima kasih. Dan buat yang baca ini dan belum bac R, mungkin boleh di baca-baca kakak, lumayan buat tambahan pengetahuan kenapa Ao gini Kaga gitu?

Dan mungkin... Yang masih kurang puas... Mau request ret M lagi? /GAK

Mungkin lain Kali. Bukan dalam waktu dekat ini, mungkin. Tapi aku bisa bilang mau buka request ret M lagi kapan-kapan. Request terpilih bakal dibikinin fic. /apa apaan

CUKUPLAH KALI INI.

Salam fujo,

Ordinary


End file.
